


Mr. Scientia

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Teach me, please. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy has hots for teacher, But kinda porny, Kinda, M/M, No not actual porn, Porn, Professor!Ignis, Sold my soul to the Kink Meme Lords, There's anal sex talk but I guess it really isn't anal sex, me too, slutty student!Noctis, student!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: My will is steel. I shall not bend nor snap. Especially not for this bloody minx.Professor Ignis Scientia receives a rather sordid short story from one Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.(Kink Meme Fill)





	Mr. Scientia

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt: So an AU where everything is the same except Ignis is Noctis's school teacher and Noctis falls head over heels for him. 
> 
> I'd love to see Noctis try to pursue him and see how Ignis would react to that. Up to the filler whether he shuts it down, initiates something more between them or if it becomes straight up smut. 
> 
> Noctis is no younger than sixteen please.

_My will is steel. I shall not bend nor snap. Especially not for this bloody minx._  
  
Ignis Scientia was not a man who trifled about, disregarding rules. That didn't mean he was a stick in the mud, and the rod that had been stuck up his ass as a young man had slowly been pulled out throughout his university years. He had grown up in service to the Crown, but at graduation he had decided to take a few years of time off before his service was required.  
  
It had been a blessing to get the job at Insomnia Preparatory, the leading school for brilliant young people as a Lucian Language professor. There he would be able to shape some of the most important minds and to even spend time with the Crown Prince, who Ignis knew he would one day faithfully serve as an Advisor. It was an excellent way to truly meet the younger man and to quickly get his bearings for how to best fulfil his role in the future.  
  
They had known each other as children, though Ignis had spent little time with the boy as he was several years younger and rather frail. After the incident in Tenebrae, Ignis had been quickly pushed through university courses so that he could learn to properly advise the young prince. Meeting the prince, let alone getting to truly know him, had been unimportant.  
  
Still, there was one hard and fast rule that Ignis had followed to the letter.  
  
_My will is steel. I shall not bend nor sna—_  
  
"Mr. Caelum, I am sure you are aware at how inappropriate this is."  
  
Ignis looked up from the stack of papers scattered across his desk. His eyes caught on the flash of the arm of the young man who had pushed them out of his way in the first place.  
  
He had delicate wrists and bony arms with a smattering of fine, dark hair. It made Ignis want to reach forward and see how soft it would feel under his fingers.  
  
Ignis forced himself to look up into the face of the Crown Prince, making sure to adjust his glasses to break his own thoughts. Absolutely _unacceptable_ thoughts. However, it was difficult to not have such thoughts with what had been in Noctis's paper...  
  
The teenager eyed him warily.  
  
"The assignment said to write a short story. I did."  
  
"The theme was to write about an intense emotional experience you have had. The narrative was meant to be a study into the importance and value of empathy and the human condition. This," Ignis said as he lifted the stapled papers with the tips of his index and middle finger, "was... unabashed licentiousness."  
  
And it had been. Ignis could still remember the words splashed over the page, the way the syntax flowed... It certainly hadn't been the only thing flowing. The blood in his ears had pounded against his head like drums and he could all but taste the iron in his mouth from where he had bitten down on the soft flesh of his cheek. And there had certainly been a stirring in other places, places that Ignis had tried to ignore.  
  
It hadn't worked out.  
  
Noctis leaned forward and back, his shoulder moving in a delicious canter. Ignis could see the young man's collarbone, the tie loose at the base and how the first two buttons were undone. If Ignis looked hard enough down (which he wasn't, he absolutely was not) he could see the hint of a dusty pink nipple...  
  
"Licentiousness, huh? I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Mr. Caelum, I assure you it was no compliment."  
  
Something sparkled in the black-haired young man's eyes that made Ignis nearly shudder. He managed to pull the desire back, instead letting the paper dangle in front of Noctis's face.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts, Ignis."  
  
"My name is Mr. Scientia."  
  
Noctis pulled the paper from the bottom and leaned forward, his breath cresting over Ignis's glasses, fogging them. "I like Ignis better. I thought you saw that in my story."  
  
His story... In his story, Noctis had called him Iggy...  
  
He said nothing, only folding his fingers on hope of the pile of papers across his desk. He would not bend, he would not snap. He was steel.  
  
Noctis leaned back, the fog finally fading from Ignis's glasses. "I guess... I guess you didn't like it." There was a flash of hurt across the younger man's face.  
  
"Mr. Caelum, you wrote a pornographic story and submitted it as your homework assignment."  
  
"But it was what you asked for. You said to write about an intense emotional experience and there's nothing more intense than waking up from a dream where you had pinned me to this desk—" Noctis rapped his knuckles against the wooden surface hard, "with your co—"  
  
Ignis choked.  
  
"—ck in me."  
  
"I am a man seven years your senior. I am your teacher, and—"  
  
"One day you'll be my Advisor. Right, _Iggy_?"  
  
"Mr. Caelum, you can not call me Iggy at this moment. You told me that you would behave with all the decorum your station behoved you."  
  
"Oh, _behoved_. Talk dirty to me, _Mr. Scientia._ " Noctis looked back down to the paper, picking it up with a tenderness that Ignis could only hope was thinly-veiled sarcasm. The absolute last thing that Ignis needed was for Noctis to be serious. A devilish smirk crossed Noctis's face as he licked his finger and turned the page, and began to read out loud.  
  
"' _You slip inside me slowly, my belly stuck to the desk as you thrust forward. My nails run across the wood of your desk, cock trapped in one of your strong hands. You have your other hand threaded through my hair and you pull me back to lay kisses down my throat. It feels like fire running through my veins as I beg you to—'_ "  
  
" _Noctis_!" Ignis pushed himself up from his chair, reaching out to try to snatch the paper from the prince's hand. The younger man was faster though and far more experienced with the use of his newfound warping technique. "Do you wish for me to lose my job?"  
  
Noctis frowned. "They're not going to fire you—"  
  
"No, your father will simply cut off my head and use it as a warning for those who come after me." Ignis wanted to bury his head in his hands, but resisted the temptation, if only barely. He took a deep breath in to calm himself. "Mr. Caelum, I am your professor. Your attraction to me, while endearing, is absolutely inappropriate."  
  
"Iggy, you're also going to be my advisor one day."  
  
"As far as I am aware, being your advisor in the distant future has nothing to do with the sordid smut you have handed in as your homework assignment. I insist that you rewrite it and turn in the revised edition tomorrow. I will be docking ten points from your final score."  
  
He had hoped this would be enough to deter the prince, but Ignis only realized after a moment that Noctis was no longer standing in front of him, having warped directly behind him. His lips rested on the shell of Ignis's ear.  
  
"I think.... I'll leave this with you." Noctis rested the paper back down on the table in front of Ignis, letting his other hand gently rest against the older man's hip.  
  
Ignis nearly fainted when he felt something wet curl around his earlobe, a soft nipping making his toes curl.  
  
"You're going to need it. _Iggy_."  
  
Ignis watched Noctis disappear in a flash of blue light, only realizing after he was gone that the front of his pants were incredibly tight and the story in front of him was as enticing as the saliva on his ear and the ghost of the hand on his hip.  
  
By the gods.  
  
Ignis Scientia's will was not steel.  
  
No.  
  
He hadn't bent and he hadn't snapped.  
  
No, Ignis realized as he reached down to slip his belt free and unbutton his pants, letting his fingers brush against the outline of his hard cock.  
  
He had _melted_.  
  
Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I love this couple in every way, shape, and form. Noctis, you little shit.


End file.
